The AVATAR Conspiracy
by A. Michael Jones
Summary: What do you get.. when the military hides a secret weapon from Shield. You get a conspiracy that revolves around everyone, including Aaron Turner. The Subject in question who does not remember much. Will his past catch up with his future ? What about his wife and Kids?


The smoke filled bar, and the smell of whiskey and liqour hit hard. If you wasn't a smoker or a drinker this was not the place to be. Though Aaron Turner was a biker, he was neither one. His physique and stature proved it too. Aaron was a big man, he stood at 7 foot 3 and weighed an easy 229 lbs. He looked good for his young age. Aaron was only 36 years old. Sometimes being a biker was all that he did though he did have odd jobs, that he had all the requirements for. A few times he wrestled in the circuit but only for the money to get him from place to place. he didn't mind the wrestling since he always won his matches. It wasn't his height or his strength that made him like that. It was at an early age in his life when he could feel he was anything but ordinary.

It was Aaron's thirteenth birthday, it was a birthday he would never forget. A birthday that was going to change his life. he looked too much like his father at the time, Wayne Turner. They were almost identical in appearance. From his toes to his black hair and navy blue eyes. Aaron Turner, unlike his dad was a real easy-going and carefree kid. He even had carried a strong bravado .

Sana Wraye was a very beautiful, young woman with long brunette curls of wavy hair. Eyes, like that of emeralds, that sparkled with swirls of green. She had a well toned, average body with just the right curves but the only job she could find was being a waitress at the strip club, THE GLITTER GLOVE. She hated her job very much so, but she couldn't just quit. She needed the money for school and her tuition fees. Aaron had just finished and won a cage match against Brutus " THE BARBARIAN" . Since he was an avid beer drinker. He cleaned himself up in the locker room shower and slipped on his dark blue jeans, white t-shirt and navy blue sports coat and black rayban sunglasses and crossed the street to the closest bar, which was The GLITTER GLOVE. He had heard some good things about this place, from some of the friends he made here in Blossom, Texas.

Aaron couldn't believe what he was seeing here, he felt to embarrassed to even look at the women on the stage wearing nothing but, skimpy yet close to nothing, dancing provocatively and dirty on poles. he couldn't bare that sight. The waitresses were even worse, they had to wear the skimpiest, smallest bikini's that wasn't even fitting them right with an apron tied at their side instead of in front of them. He soon sat down, keeping his eyes out of sight with his head lowered. At times he couldn't help but look and let out a long sigh. "Oh boy, how could this get any worse." he spoke softly to himself until a waitress came up to his side. She soon spoke in a very unhappy tone but still sounding cheerful to him. "My name is Sana Wraye, I will be your slave waitress for this evening. Would you like a beer my Master." He soon sloped down more from his seat and slowly looked up at her. It wasn't her body he felt like he was attracted to, it was more her eyes and her forced smile and he soon sat up more in his seat now. "Hello Sana, my name is Aaron Turner. I would like a Coors Light please. " His calm, soothing voice speaking out to her. For some strange reason his voice, made her force smile change to a real smile now. "A Coors light it is." She soon went up to the bar and ordered his drink bringing it back to him and set it on the table. "Here you go Mr. Turner. Is there anything you would like." He smiled at her, his navy blue eyes looking into her green eyes now. "No thank you." She soon left his table, but she couldn't help but look back to him now and smiled again at him.

Aaron had given some thought about leaving Blossom, but he found himself staying in Texas longer now. His visits to the Glitter Glove, were more often now but that was because of Sana. Sana was even glad to see him more often now and it made her enjoy her job more now. It was about a month and a half and Aaron had asked out Sana on a date. She told him she couldn't though. Work and school made it hard for her. She wanted to find some time to spend with Aaron since she liked him so much. Aaron had given up on the wrestling circuit thing and got himself a job as an oil field worker. He had several raises and was up for a promotion but he turned it down. He liked where he was and he didn't want that to change. It helped him regain his health back, but he still didn't stop going to the Glitter Glove. When he did go, he just ordered water or an iced tea instead of a beer. He just couldn't get enough of seeing Sana's face. He then tried asking her out again and this time it was different. she finally had the time now and said yes to his date.

For their first date, Aaron had took Sana to a park, with a blindfold over her eyes and when they got there he took it off of her and she couldn't believe it. he had a beautiful dinner set up for the two of them under a beautiful moon light. "It' s so beautiful Aaron. I can't believe you done all this." She wanted to cry happy tears and so she did. "Why are you crying, Sana ?" She soon wiped her tears away with her hand and calmed her self. "Because no one has ever done anything like this for me before. My last boyfriend was a real jerk and I had caught him cheating on me with another woman." Aaron soon raised his hand and rested it on her shoulder. "Well it sounds to me, that he is the one who made the mistake. Cause I think you are very beautiful Sana. Besides, he's a fool for doing what he did. If it was me, I would never cheat on you. Come on, let's go eat, before the roasted duck gets cold." She soon took his hand off his shoulder and held it in her hand now and led her to the table. After they finished eating the meal and the homemade desert, they started to talk. "So Aaron.. do you have any parents ?" He soon looked up at the stars with a smile on his face. "Do you believe that every night the stars get brighter and brighter every time at this time of night, isn't it amazing." She just looked at him, wondering why he was avoiding her question." Please, Aaron anwser my question?" He soon let out a sad sigh now.  
"I never knew my parents, Sana. I was raised by foster parents from all over the world, none of them wanted to keep me longer than two months. By the time of my 15th birthday, I was free to do what ever I wanted. " She soon looked to him." I am so sorry Aaron, I didn' know." The both of them soon looked to each other and from that moment knew that they were going to be together.

II

It had been six months already and Aaron had finally saved up enough money to buy the ring, she saw when they went to The Blossom Mall together. it was something she wanted to do and he didn't care what they did as long as they were together. Aaron Turner couldn't be any happier than he thought he could be right now and doing what he had on his mind only made him more happier. It felt right to him. It was a Saturday night, the date of there six month relationship. "You know Sana, it's been six months and I am so happy to be with you. From the first moment our eyes met, I could feel that you were the only one I want to grow old with. I guess what i am saying is, will you marry me?" He practiced saying in the bathroom mirror, getting ready for their date. He finished getting dressed slipping on a navy blue, long sleeve button up shirt, then black tie to match his black slacks to go with it. He even had went earlier in the day and got rid of his shoulder length hair. It now being ear length and enough on the top to slick it back with hair gel and combed it back. He wasn't so sure of how it turned out but it was still him. When he finished he got on 97' Harley Davidson Motorcycle and drove off to Sana's House. He soon got off and went up to her door and knocked. "I'm here Sana."  
"Come in Aaron, the door is unlocked." He soon walked in and sat down on her couch making himself comfortable. She then called out. "Make yourself comfortable, I will be ready shortly. Just finishing my hair and make-up." After 15 minutes she soon came out from the bathroom and down the stairs. He soon just looked up, amazed at how beautiful she looked. Sporting a white, satin dress that reached almost passed her feet. her hair tied up on the back of her head into a bun and a wavy, curly pony tail. He soon stood up on his feet "Wow, Sana you look so beautiful."  
"You look very handsome yourself. I love what you did with your hair, you got it cut didn't you. Cause it makes you even more handsome than before." She soon moved closer to him and they soon kissed each other, tenderly and passionate. His hands soon traveled around and onto her back as her hands wrapped around his back. The love in the kiss was so intense, that they both had something else on their minds now. The exact same thing too. Sex. The kiss soon broke. Aaron soon moved one of his hands from her and stuck it into the coat pocket, where he kept the ring he bought. He just looked into her eyes with a smile on his lips. "Before we leave, Sana. I had something I wanted to ask you. I even had all the right words, now they left me. These last six months with you, are the best moments in my life and you have made me happier than I thought I ever could be. i don't want to ever lose that feeling so I wanted to ask you..." He soon got down on one knee, then took the box out of his pocket and opened it revealing the ring she so badly wanted. "Sana, will you marry me?" She had no words to speak, she was speechless with tears in her eyes. Tears of joy. " You are my heart and soul Aaron, so yes I will marry you." He soon stood back up on his feet and he wiped away her tears with his hand. He then kissed her again. This time he just picked her up into his arms, his embracement and took her back upstairs. "What are you doing Aaron ? What about the Elegant Ball?"  
"What about it, being with you and kissing you makes my heart dance. We can even create our own music." They smiled at each other and she led him to the bedroom door and opened it since he was holding her in the threshold with his arms. When he stepped into the bedroom he put his foot to the door and pushed it closed behind hm.

**CHAPTER TWO**

By the time Aaron got her to the hospital, she gave birth to a little girl. 5lbs 3 ounces at 10:06 p.m. They had named her after his foster mom and her grandma, Linda Mae. The doctor soon handed Linda to Aaron first, as he held her in his arms and he started smiling and crying at the same time. They had brought a miracle in this world together, he thought to himself. "Are you ready to go to mommy, I bet you are." He spoke then handed her off to his beautiful wife that was now crying. It was perfect, everything was perfect for them. They finally moved out of the apartment they lived in and bought a nice house to live in. Aaron fixed up the house, inside and out with his own two hands. He needed some way to stay in shape. It helped him. A little 3 bedroom house, with a pool in the backyard, and a garden of assorted roses planted in a rosery in the front yard. over the next three years, life was great and they were expecting again, hoping this time to be a little boy. It was November 11th, 2017 and little Jerimiah was born. Aaron and Sana Turner had the perfect life two wonderful kids, a beautiful, happy marriage. It was all they ever wanted.

II

It was late that friday afternoon, when a knock came on the Turner's door. Little Linda anwsered it, and cracked it open. "May i help you, sir?" She asked the man in the military suit. "Yes, you can little miss. is your mommy home? " Before long Sana came up to the door and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "What did i tell you, about talking to stranger's. Go up to your room, Linda. " She soon opened the door more, to see him better. "It has been a long time, David. Why are you showing your face to me now. After all that you put me through. You leave me when we were about to get married and have the nerve to ask if we can still be friends. I suggest you leave before I call my husband down here. "  
"I am sory, Sana. I will leave, just give me a minute to explain something alright." He slowly raised his left hand to reveal a wedding ring. "I got married two years ago. I didn't think i could move on without you, but i did. Your mom told me that you were getting married and it hurt me. But i am happy for you. But this visit isn't mutual. This visit is beneficial. It's about your husband, Aaron. The military needs his assistance. He is the only one who can handle the situation. I hope you are ready to hear the rest of this. Your husband is not who he says he is. He is not normal. Here, let me show you." he pulled a file from under his arm and showed them to her and she threw them back at his face. " I don't believe you. He can't be. He just can't. If he wasn't we wouldn't be able to have any kids. But we have two kids. a three year old and a little baby boy. Explain that to me."  
"I can't explain it, I am sorry. But you need to talk to him, like i said his assistance is needed." With that Lutienant David Pierce walked away and back to the jeep with the general in the driver's seat and soon drove off. Sana just stood there as Aaron came down from the stairs. He soon then placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have some explaining to do, I know. I am sorry, I didn't tell you. But that didn't matter to me. You matter to me. Our kids matter to me and that is all that matters. I love you and I love our kids. Nothing will ever change that. " She soon went to the couch with Aaon in tow and they both sat own. "Where do you want me to start ?"  
"Start at the beginning Aaron, I deserve to know. I am your wife, afterall. We shouldn't have to keep secrets from each other. So why did you keep that a secret from me ?" He sighed out, then lowered his head. " I did that, so i could keep you safe. If word got out, then you would be targeted and so would our kids. I had to. I am sorry."  
"So the story about all the foster parents you had, was that true or was it a lie."  
"It wasn't a lie, when i was put in one of those homes. I did go from foster family to the next until the military found out about me. Some how, some way The military caught wind of my abilities. They took me away, they studied me. They tested me. All when i was 10 years old. My abilities manifested and grew with me. I wanted to be back with the family that took me in, but they were part of the military too. They kept me in seclusion. I had no way of fighting back, until I gained super strength. I kept that secret from them. It was easy enough. By the time i turned 15, I gained a few more abilities. I could fly. I became fast, like faster than anything humanly possible. Do you understand, what the military really wants me for. they want to kill me, and find the genome inside of me that can turn any person into a living weapon. They will stop at nothing until they get what they want. Now that they know, they will come after you and our kids. They could kill our kids. I will not let that happen. I love our kids and I love you. I love you so much that, I need you to take the kids and hide them. Keep our children safe. I have some unfinished business to take care of and this business has a name. Luitenant Pierce." Her eyes opened widely in shock, when she heard David's name mentioned. "What does David, have to do with all this Aaron?"  
"Everything. He was the first in line to get the treatment once they get my blood. If he gets it, this world won't be big enough for two Avatar's to be running around in the world. I have to destroy what the military started.


End file.
